


Shame-faced

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Shiro puts Keith to the test.For Kinktober Day 5 - "Humiliation"





	Shame-faced

It was driving Keith crazy. It had been one thing when he was in the heat of combat - nothing mattered then but the hum of the lion underneath and around him - but once they had returned to the Castle the feeling of the plug inside him had become inescapable. Shiro had noticed, of course. He had drifted over to Keith as he walked out of the hangar behind the others, placing a hand on his back and guiding him off into another corridor.

As soon as the other were out of sight, his hand drifted down, giving Keith’s ass a squeeze and a slap. “Enjoying yourself yet?”

Keith shuddered. He didn’t know what to say - torn between holding onto the last shreds of his pride, and begging Shiro to give it to him right here in where anyone could walk by.

Shiro didn’t fail to notice the frantic look in her eyes. “Come on,” he said, taking Keith by the arm. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Keith hurried after Shiro, realizing that that they were heading for Shiro’s room. By the time they reached the door, the quick pace had the plug grinding and bumping against his prostate, making him stagger as he crossed the threshold. Shiro didn’t even push him towards the bed. He turned Keith around, roughly yanking down the seat of his pants, making Keith whimper and clench down. Shiro’s fingers trailed down his back, dipping into the crease of his ass.

“Lovely,” Shiro murmured. His fingers closed around the base of the plug. Keith’s breath caught as he tugged on it, straining against Keith’s rim. “Did you like having this inside you during your flight?”

Keith bit his lip. “No.” His knees almost buckled when the plug finally began to slide out of him, a thick stretch.

“Why not?”

“I-it wasn’t enough…”

Keith stood there breathlessly, waiting until the end of the spade-shaped plug finally slid out, leaving him empty. The still-wet lube trickled out past his rim, more and more as he waited for Shiro to put the plug away and return to him. 

He heard Shiro suck in a breath, and then Shiro suddenly grabbed his shoulder, slamming him up against the wall. Keith just barely turned his head in time to prevent bashing his face. Shiro stopped, hands hesitating on Keith’s shoulders, but Keith arched his back, presenting himself. “Please, sir, I need something inside me…”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed. The sound of his zipper made Keith tense. “You need a real cock to stretch out your hole.” His cock slapped against Keith’s ass before Shiro slotted it between his cheeks, head dabbing slick against his skin. It slid over Keith’s hole as Shiro rutted against him, hard and throbbing with heat. “Needy little bitch, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Keith whined, pushing back desperately. “Please, put it in me, fill me up!”

Shiro laughed. He grabbed the back of Keith’s neck, pushing his head down as he lined himself up and pushed in, shoving so deep Keith clawed at the unyielding metal of the wall. “Such a fucking _whore_.”


End file.
